


Changed Life

by Cat2000



Category: Elantris - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the book Elantris, by Brandon Sanderson, and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Someone survives injuries that should have killed him
Relationships: Hrathen/Raoden/Sarene (Elantris)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Changed Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonphaedrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/gifts).



> Warning(s): Spoilers for the whole book; AU; some references to violence and wounds
> 
> Pairing: Raoden/Sarene/Hrathen

The changes were so obvious now. Everywhere Sarene looked, it was as if Elantris had never been cursed. The citizens from Elantris, once shunned and locked away by those people untouched by the magic, now mingled with the people of Arelon. They’d lost a lot of people to the invasion, from both Elantris and Arelon. A lot of good people had died from both sides. And for all that she could see the celebration of life all around her, she knew that there were people who hadn’t forgotten those who had paid the ultimate price.

Like Raoden.

Sarene spotted her husband easily, as he was talking with Galladon and some of the palace guards. But when he saw her standing there, he quickly excused himself from the group and walked over to join her. Reaching out, he placed a hand on her waist and drew her in close, kissing her tenderly before asking, “How is our patient doing?”

“He’s healed enough to start grumbling and complaining about being made to stay in bed,” she replied. “I don’t think his comments are personal against me, though. He’s been talking to the Elantrians trying to heal him in exactly the same way.”

Raoden nodded and wrapped his arm around Sarene’s shoulders, drawing her in close against his side. “Maybe it’s time I take a look at him as well,” he commented. “If his injuries have been resisting the power of the healing Aon, there could be a reason I can see.”

“Because of your connection to it?” Sarene walked alongside her husband as they entered the palace grounds. After so long believing the man she was supposed to marry had died, she couldn’t help but enjoy the easy affection that now existed between them. She didn’t pull away from him even as they entered the building, although she did move slightly in front of him so that she could lead the way towards the healing rooms.

There was only one patient, because the Elantrians had been able to heal everyone who hadn’t been fatally injured. No one could tell Sarene exactly why their powers weren’t working on him. For that matter, no one had been able to tell her exactly how the gyorn had come back, since he’d appeared to be dead after killing Dilaf.

But he’d come back. Perhaps not in the same way as Raoden had, but Hrathen had defied death and returned to them.

Walking into the medical room, Sarene saw that only one of the Elantrians had stayed with the injured gyorn. Whether it was because they’d been driven away by the sharp edge of Hrathen’s tongue, or if they’d left because they couldn’t do anything for him, it didn’t matter. Sarene still had the feeling that they’d just given up on him.

Raoden let go of Sarene and took a step forward, closer to Hrathen’s bedside. He dismissed the Elantrian healer with a nod and, as she left the room, he spoke to the gyorn. “I understand my people’s attempts to heal you have failed. Do you know why that is?”

Hrathen stared at him. Then, his eyes moved towards Sarene. He looked her over for a moment before turning his gaze away, towards the wall. “Am I your prisoner?” he asked stiffly. “I’ve asked to leave several times, only to be told that I can’t without your permission.”

“Where would you go?” Sarene stepped over to the bed and took a seat on the edge of it. “Even once you’re healed, you can’t go home. You fought on our side. On the side of Elantris. How could you explain that if you went home?”

“Would you have me stay here?” Hrathen finally looked at her. His gaze shifted to Raoden and he shook his head. “You truly had me fooled. I would never have believed the new leader in Elantris was the prince.”

“I know you spoke up against Elantris,” Raoden said. “But you weren’t as outspoken as Dilaf. His grudge against Elantris was personal. Yours was based on your religious beliefs.” He paused. “Can I assume that you’ve decided to turn against your beliefs?”

“I haven’t turned against my beliefs,” Hrathen replied stiffly. “Dilaf was wrong. He let his own personal vendetta take over. He chose murder, rather than attempt to save your souls. Even you Elantrians were never beyond redemption.”

Raoden walked over and sat on the bed next to Sarene. “You knew what Dilaf was doing was wrong. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have fought him. And you wouldn’t now be suffering from injuries that we’re struggling to heal.”

Hrathen turned his gaze back to the wall. “I should be dead now. I know the injuries I have should be fatal.”

“I experienced the same thing.” Raoden leaned forward slightly, placing his hand on Hrathen’s shoulder. “When I transformed the first time, I stubbed my toe. It sounds like a really minor injury, but I experienced the same thing as you. No injuries I had would heal. Each one throbbed just as much as the first time I received it.” He paused.

“I’m not like you,” Hrathen whispered.

“But perhaps it’s related to what happened to me and the rest of the Elantrians,” Raoden said. “You haven’t transformed in the same way as we have, but you aren’t healing. And that is similar to what happened to us Elantrians.” He paused. “Will you let me help you?”

For the first time, Hrathen looked directly at him. Met his gaze. Spoke in a voice that, although low, betrayed a myriad of emotions. “You should just let me die. I’ll continue to cause trouble for you if you save me from death.”

Sarene reached out and took Hrathen’s hand, causing him to look at her. She smiled at him. “I don’t think you will. I think, your religious zeal aside, that you are truly a good man.”

“And I have learned not to discount my new wife’s feelings on _any_ matter.” Raoden shifted enough to give Sarene room to settle and then reached out, clasping both Sarene’s and Hrathen’s free hands. “You save us,” he said to the gyorn. “Now allow me to repay the debt.”

Sarene watched Hrathen closely and saw when he surrendered. His shoulders dropped and he bowed his head. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. When he let it out again and opened his eyes, he focused on Raoden and gave a short nod.

No words were necessary. Roaden squeezed their hands and then released. He didn’t pause. He didn’t wait for Hrathen to change his mind. He sketched the Aon in the air.

This time, it worked. Sarene watched as the wounds closed over. Hrathen’s body relaxed, now that he was no longer suffering through pain, and spoke in a voice clear of tension. “Thank you. Though you have to know that, if our positions were reversed, _I_ would not have saved _you_.”

Raoden smiled. “I believe you’re a better man than you think you are.” He slipped his hand into Sarene’s again, then reached out and took Hrathen’s once more.

The gyorn looked at their joined hands, but didn’t pull away. Instead, he asked, a hint of confusion in his voice, “What now?”

“I want you to stay,” Raoden said honestly. “Elantris has been restored and my people are no longer hurting, but that doesn’t mean everything’s perfect. I won’t ask you to act against your beliefs, but I believe that, by working together, we can help each other. We can help Elantris and Arelon.”

“I can’t go home anymore.” Hrathen looked down at his hands, captured within both Sarene’s and Raoden’s, then up at both of them, looking at each in turn. “I don’t belong there. I’m not sure I belong anywhere.”

“You belong here,” Sarene said. “Your actions against Dilaf prove that.”

“We want you here.” Raoden smiled at him and then looked at Sarene. “I think we both feel drawn to you.”

“I did, even when I believed Raoden was dead and that I was a widow.” Sarene smiled at her husband, then looked at Hrathen. “I think I can speak for us both when I say that we want you to stay for personal reasons.”

“You don’t even know me.” Hrathen looked at Raoden as he spoke the words.

“I never met Sarene before she came here,” Raoden said. “But I still knew I wanted to marry her. I felt a connection to her. And I feel the same connection to you.” He paused. “I don’t really know how this will work and I suspect we might have to talk about a few things, but for right now, the most important thing is to find out if you feel the same.”

“I think it might be obvious that I do.” Hrathen paused briefly. “After all, I was prepared to die to save you. To save you both,” he added.

Raoden smiled and leaned forward, kissing the gyorn.

Sarene watched as the two of them kissed. Then, when Raoden pulled back, she leaned in to collect her own kiss from Hrathen. When she leaned back, she smiled at him and then kissed Raoden’s lips before resting her head on her husband’s shoulder, clasping Hrathen’s hand to her chest.

They were going to have to figure things out eventually, but for right now, Sarene was content for the three of them to be physically close to each other.

** The End **


End file.
